onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 513
Chapter 513 of One Piece is called "I Couldn't Save Them!!!". Coverstory Summary CP9's Independent Report vol. 21: "Excessive Justice". Lucci continues his assault while the Captain of the Candy Pirates is already down. The Townsfolk look in horror on Lucci's actions. Summary Sabody Archipelago The chapter starts with the Straw Hat Pirates wondering where Zoro had disappeared to, after Kuma had touched him with his paw. A Monster Chopper runs wild, trying to hurt Sentoumaru. Rayleigh is still seen dueling Kizaru, using swords while Nami reflects on Kuma's ability, where it was first shown at Thriller Bark. She remembers that Perona mysteriously vanished''One Piece Manga'' - Chapter 473 Kuma sends Perona away using his Devil Fruit ability. Luffy asks Sentoumaru where Zoro could've gone, and Sentoumaru says that anyone that gets touched by Kuma's paws would sail through three days and three nights and the destination would only be known by Kuma''One Piece Manga'' - Chapter 516 Sentoumaru explains the effects of Kuma's abilities.. An outraged Sanji gets ready to battle Kuma, while PX-1 tries to attack Usopp by behind, using a beam attack. Kuma then uses his Devil Fruit ability to send PX-1 away. which enraged Sentoumaru. Luffy then orders his nakama to run away as far as possible. As Sanji, Usopp and Brook try to escape, Kuma descends on them, prepared to attack. Brook sacrifices himself and makes a corny joke as he disappears. Sanji is filled with despair as he begins to loses nakama. He tells Usopp to run and lands a kick on Kuma, only to be deflected into a pile of rubble. Usopp attempts to hold Kuma back, only to be sent away as well. An enraged Sanji runs towards Kuma, only to be sent away as well. A despaired Luffy just watches in shock. Rayleigh is still seen dueling Kizaru, holding off a Marine Admiral. Kuma then approaches Rayleigh and talks to him quietly. When Kizaru asks what Kuma said to Rayleigh, Kuma simply replies with that he will not answer Kizaru's questions. Luffy activates Second Gear but Kuma teleports to where Franky and Nami. Franky tries to attack Kuma, by using "Strong Right" but has no effect. An enraged Luffy tries a "Jet Pistol", only to be blocked by Kuma's paws. Kuma descends on Franky and also sends him away using his Paw-Paw Fruit. Luffy slowly succumbs to defeat, as Nami is also sent away by Kuma. With only Robin and a Monster Chopper left, Luffy desperately lunges at Kuma. However, Kuma simply teleports again, to Robin and Chopper. Luffy starts begging Kuma to stop sending his nakama away but Kuma still sends Chopper away. Robin attempts to run, yet, she still is sent away by Kuma. Luffy, filled with despair and rage, falls to the ground, angry that he couldn't even save one person in his crew. Kuma simply responds by saying that he will not be seeing Luffy again and ultimately sends Luffy flying, where it was decided that the Straw Hats had been defeated. Quick Reference Plot Points *Kuma makes PX-1 "vanish". *Sentoumaru explains that whenever Kuma makes someone "vanish", he actually sends them flying far away for three days and three nights to another destination. *Kuma whispers something in Rayleigh's ear. *Kuma makes all of the Straw Hats "vanish". *The Straw Hats are utterly defeated. Quotes Characters Attacks ;Usopp *Kayaku Boshi (Gunpowder Star) ;Franky *Strong Right ;Luffy *Gear Second **Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol (Rubber Rubber Jet Pistol) Anime episode Episode 405 References Site Navigation 513